


Hunt gone wrong

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Losing a limb, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Hunt gone wrong

It happens on a hunt. Like all the pain and suffering and straight-up anguish they endure, it comes from something they shouldn’t even fucking have to know about. Why can’t something, just once, happen that is a problem that normal people have?  
It all seems to be going just fine one minute. Then the next-  
Well. Then the next there is a fucking meat cleaver coming down on Sam’s leg.  
The pain is agonising. It’s unbearable. He’d like to say he’s never felt anything like it, but, well. Again, freakin’ hunter life.  
The next thing, Dean’s sent the damn thing on to wherever ghosts go when they die again. He doesn’t see it- he’s in the next room over of the fucking haunted mansion they’re hunting the damned thing in- but he hears it.  
That’s when he realises that his brother doesn’t know that he’s bleeding out from the space where his leg should be.  
“Dean!” he yells out, as loud as he can.  
Then there’s the sound of his brother, coming running, but it’s too little too late. Big brother can’t fix everything, and he certainly can’t fix ‘the ghost of a murderous butcher just chopped off my leg’.  
He sees his brother run into the room, a million different negative emotions passing rapidly across his face as he takes in the scene before him, his brother lying flat on his back in a pool of blood with most of his lower leg missing.  
That’s when Sam passes out.

When he wakes, he’s in an ambulance. He’s barely conscious, really, and all he hears is ‘major blood loss’ and ‘waiting at the hospital for him’ and, of course, ‘what were you doing in the Jenkins mansion?’.  
His vision is swimming, and that’s when he hears that they gave him pain killers, pretty strong ones too.  
Huh. So that’s why his leg doesn’t feel like it’s just been sliced off any more.  
He lets himself fall back to sleep then, because being conscious is just making him overthink the whole ‘my freaking leg is gone’ situation.

He awakens several times after that.  
One, he’s being wheeled out of the ambulance.  
Two, he’s told he’s going in for emergency surgery to seal off the wound and prevent infection. Because if it gets infected, he could have to lose even more of it. Figures.  
Three, he’s in a hospital room. He throws up and his brother tells him they said that might happen, and somehow despite all they’ve been through he’s never had a bona-fide operation before, so he had no idea.  
Four. Some specialist is in his room trying to talk to him about prosthetics and rehab and physio.  
“So you’re saying he’s not gonna have a leg now. Like, at all?” Dean asks, his arms folded and a scowl on his face.  
What he doesn’t say is ‘how in the name of fuck is he meant to hunt without a leg?’.  
“Sam will be fitted with a prosthetic limb soon,” she repeats. And, in her defence, she doesn’t look like she’s heard this a thousand times in the last five minutes. “With physiotherapy, he will be able to lead a normal life with it.”  
‘Normal life’. Like that’s ever gonna happen.  
“Okay, but he won’t have a leg. A piece of metal ain’t a leg, lady.”  
“Dean, stop-“  
“No, Sam, I won’t freaking stop! You’ve lost your leg just because of some stupid gho- some stupid accident, and now I can’t even be pissed about it?”  
“Well, I’m not pissed.”  
“Yeah, and why is that? Come on man, you’re so big on ‘feeling words’ and ‘talking it out’, so what exactly are you feeling?”  
“I guess just... I’m not even surprised by this any more.”  
“‘Any more’? Sam, it happened four hours ago!” Dean snaps.  
“No, not this specifically. I mean- what I mean is, is, that our lives, they’re so full of crap, Dean. This is just one more thing on the list.”  
“Oh, great. So now me and Cas are crap to you.”  
“No, that’s not what I mean, Dean, I-“  
“Shall I come back in 10?” The woman asks. Her professionalism is truly shaken. Now? She just looks way out of her depth.  
“No!” They both insist at once.  
At least they feel the same about that, Sam thinks.


End file.
